Dreams
by Mr Manny
Summary: Scavengers, most dragons only liked them as succulent snacks, not Winter. Absolutely obsessed with them, their bodies, structures, and interactions, and to Winter, his dream has come true
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Moon,_

 _Good day, Moon, I'd like to ask if you'd like to ask if you would like to go Scavenger hunting with me. If you would, please meet me at Jade Mountain._

"Alright, now just make one for Kinkajou, Qibli, and Turtle." The Icewing sighed, putting the letter aside. _Catching Scavengers will be easy with them helping me, hopefully, they come, but I'm sure they will, don't put yourself down, Winter. They're your friends._ He told himself

Winter waited at Jade Mountain, watching the new dragonets at the academy. _Where are they?_ Winter wondered, tapping his talons against the ground and inspecting his net at the same time.

"Winter" a voice called, looking over his shoulder he saw Kinkajou and Moon flying towards him, "when are we going to go hunt for Scavengers?" She asked, landing next to him.

"If Qibli and Turtle come," Winter told the two sitting on a rock and waiting for them.

Half an hour later, Turtle and Qibli dropped down next to Moon and Kinkajou. "About time," Winter said. "At least you all brought nets I made you," He growled, pointing towards the base of the mountain. "We'll go looking for Scavengers there, I have a feeling we can find the best there," Winter informed, jumping up and landing on the base of the mountain. Trees and shrubs covered the floor and the dragons but made it much harder to find Scavengers.

 _Snap_

Winter heard a small snapping sound near him, looking around, he couldn't see anything. _Was that just another dragon?_ He asked himself until he saw some kind of white stick poking out of the shrubs. Winter smiled and slowly approached it, readying his net. He just about to catch the scavenger, until it shot up and ran away. The way the scavenger looked, it had some kind of camouflage skin, the way the scavenger looked made Winter want it, it looked like it'd be amazing for his scavenger sanctuary. "Get back here!" He screamed, getting the attention of his friend.

The Scavenger ran into a well-lit cave, jumping into a glowing crack in the wall. Causing Winter to come to a halt. "What's that?" Winter turned around, hearing Qibli's voice, with the others behind him.

"You expect me to know?" Winter scoffed, looking towards the crack again.

"What do you think's on the other side?" Qibli asked, throwing a rock through it, then poking a stick through and pulling it back out, seeing it undamaged.

"I saw the scavenger I was chasing jump through it, so it's probably safe, but we don't know where it'll lead," Winter said, poking the glowing crack and feeling a slight buzzing feeling in his talons.

"I'm not having any visions about this," Moon said, stepping closer to the glowing crack. "But it's still creepy, I think we should also go through."

Winter inhaled sharply, taking a slow step into the crack. _The other side, it's warm, but I'm stepping on something cold._ Winter noted, taking another step in. He looked at his friends, then looked at the crack and closed his eyes, plunging his head through, light penetrating his eyelids for a split second before he was in the darkness again. Opening his eyes, he saw he was in a small cave, and a lush green forest with light penetrating the canopy, and there was a blue and white bow aimed at him. _That's the scavenger!_ Winter sang, running towards it with his net. As he ran closer, he noticed how the scavenger was getting bigger than him, then started to feel a sense of fear as it drew it's bow and fired, sending a black feathered arrow towards Winter.


	2. Chapter 2

Winter reacted quickly by freezing the arrow mid-air and jumping out of the way, letting it fly into the glowing crack. Another arrow flew towards Winter, luckily missing Winter by a millimetre. Winter quickly ran at the scavenger to try and pin it the ground, but the scavenger defended itself by kicking Winter's side with extreme force, then pinning him to the floor.

"Winter!" Winter and the scavenger looked to see Qibli, Moon, Turtle and Kinkajou stand in front of the glowing crack, hearing Kinkajou's voice, with the Scavenger quickly getting off Winter and running away.

"Get it!" Winter yelled, trying to get up, but Kinkajou stopped him.

"Winter, Stop. You need to get some rest," Winter looked at Qibli who looked at him with concern. Winter watched the scavenger run away as if it was a cheetah. "We can find that scavenger later, but we need to make sure you're ok."

 _Need to run._ A man thought, running as fast as he could. _I thought there was only one, and that they were legends._ He thought again, running against a door, quickly unlocking it and running inside. _I left it here, i swear i did!_ He frantically thought, searching through his safe, then to the cupboards. He could hear the heavy footsteps on the outside, unorganized, while trying to use stealth to their advantage. _This is where i left It! Now, to confront them_.

"Be quiet," Qibli whispered, taking slow steps, trying to be as quiet as possible.

 _That one has a stinger on its tail, shouldn't take that one, 'Winter' can vomit out liquid nitrogen, and although I don't know what the black one does, I'd rather not find out. Where's the colourful one?_ Moon heard the thoughts of someone, causing her to look around. _Guess I'll have to go with the black one_. Moon heard, soon getting grabbed by the neck with something shoved right against her skull.

"Alright, listen here," the Scavenger said, gaining everyone's attention. "Any of you move, this one dies, as well as if it tries to escape," he said, pushing the gun against Moon. "Now, I want you to tell me what you wanted with me, did you plan on eating me as some kind of snack? A slave?"

Winter was trying to speak, but Qibli spoke up before him. "We were catching Scavengers for Winter's Scavenger den, now let Moon go," He growled.

"Moon, eh?" He asked. "Fitting name, but I'm not done, why did you dragons open that… portal? Doorway? Whatever that glowing crack was," he questioned. "Because whatever plans you have for this world, it won't - Mphhhhh!" He gave out a muffled scream as a talon ripped his gun away, and another covered his mouth as Kinkajou appeared behind him, letting go of the gun to grab him with all four talons. Qibli wasted no time and helped pin him to the ground.

"Get a rope!" Qibli yelled to Winter, getting him to run into the scavenger's home.

Winter searched the house for a rope, eventually finding a coil of thick rope, running back to the group as the scavenger struggled. "I got the rope! What do I do?"

"Tie it up!" Qibli said, causing Winter the frantically tie the scavenger in tight coils and poorly made knots. Winter used the entire rope coil, making it impossible for the scavenger to move or escape. Qibli pushes the scavenger towards Winter, causing a small smile on Winter. "You should keep it," Qibli said, walking back to the tunnel with the others.

With the tunnel in sight, the holy glow could still be seen, but on a much smaller scale. Walking inside the tunnel, the crack had reduced to a petite glowing hole in the wall. Qibli ran at the hole, trying to pry it open with no luck. _Please God, don't let them live with me._ Moon heard from the scavenger, looking at him with a smile. "Hey, guys?" Moon spoke up, gaining everyone's attention. "Why don't we - "

"NO! YOU ARE NOT!"

" - Why don't we live with - "

"NO!"

" - Live with the scavenger?" Moon finish, causing the scavenger to drop his head.

"I like that idea I'm sure we can learn a lot about the scavenger's race, atomony, culture and creations because that thing he held you captive with was really interesting," Winter said.

"I think that'd be a good idea, but how would we know if the scavenger was going to try to kill us?" Turtle asked

"Why don't you try to enchant something that pins it to the ground?" Kinkajou asked.

"Can't we just tie it up before we go to sleep?" Turtle asked, trying to avoid having to enchant something.

 _I know how to escape from any kind of rope you tie me up in._ Moon heard the thoughts of the scavenger, saying them out loud in the exact words. _Get out of my head! NUKES! TORTURE! THE EARTH IS ROUND! HUMANS ARE SUPERIOR! DRAGONS ARE INFERIOR!_ The scavenger kept saying odd things that he randomly thought of. _You're all pathetic._

"Alright, I'll enchant the rope around him to pin him to the ground when he has any violent thoughts about us," Turtle said reluctantly, walking towards the scavenger, then jumped back as the rope came loose and fell off of him, allowing him to burst into a full sprint away from the dragons, with the dragon soon running after him.

 _Come on, Ethan. Don't let those dragons put you in shackles_. Ethan thought, closing the door behind him and closing the door behind him. He had managed to grab to pick up his MAC-10 SMG on the run back to his home. Quickly grabbing his touch phone out of his pocket, opening the door.

"It went back here!" Moon yelled to the group, stopping at the front doorsteps.

"Holding defensive positions!" The group heard a person say from inside the house, with the sound of heavy footsteps accompanying the voice.

"You got that! M4A1s on full-auto mode!" Another voice shouted. With many more heavy footsteps. Winter's tail glistened in the sunlight, gaining Ethan's attention as a barrage of bullets were fired. Missing Winter, but hitting a nearby tree and nearly shredding it in half.

"Kinkajou, see if you can go inside from the back," Qibli whispered into Kinkajou's ear, getting a nod from her as she made her way to the back.

 _They're not coming in…. Wait..._ Ethan quickly spun around with his leg out, hitting Kinkajou in the head and causing her to yell out in pain. _Tried that trick on me again, didn't work this time, Jesus Christ!_ Ethan internally yelled, having a rainbow of dragons pile over him, dropping his gun on the fall. He looked up to see Qibli's stinger in front of his face, barreling full speed at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Ethan quickly grabbed Qibli's stinger with both hands, stopping it from impaling him. Ethan could feel a cold tail brush against his leg, Ethan quickly reacted, slamming his leg onto the tail with extreme force, causing Winter to shoot out a stream of frost breath near Qibli, getting him off Ethan.

Ethan rolled towards the gun and picked it up, being backed into a corner by the dragons, now being extremely cautious knowing the power the small object held. "Stay back," He said calmly, trying to avoid any signs of weakness. "Now, listen up." Ethan started, seeing the dragons were staying a safe distance. "We both want to come out of this alive or undamaged, eh?" He asked. "I can guarantee that won't happen unless we come up with a compromise. So how 'bout this? You can live under my roof as long as you go by my terms," he tried.

"His terms would put us under terrible conditions."

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD! IT IS PRIVATE PROPERTY!" Ethan yelled at Moon, getting her to slightly jump back. "But, why don't we negotiate terms?" Ethan suggested. "Tell me your first term."

"We can't kill each other," Kinkajou said

"We can't sabotage anything," Qibli said

"Moon stays out of my head," Ethan said.

"I can't do that. I can slightly drown out your thoughts, but I'll keep them to myself unless it would hurt my friends," Moon said.

"I get to study you and your kind," Winter said, Inching closer to Ethan.

"Ok - no. Back off," Ethan said, pointing his gun at Winter. "One more - " Ethan then turned his head to Winter. " **Reasonable** term."

"We have to knock on the doors once we choose our rooms?" Turtle suggested.

"Ok, I have three rooms up for grabs, I'm keeping my room, each room has room for two people. So the unlucky dragons get to sleep in the same bed with me - OOF! What the hell!" Ethan yelped, the dragons pushed Winter into him, running off and looking for their rooms. "The room with the bows and ass ton of weapons is mine!" yelled Ethan, pushing Winter off of him. Ethan let out a sigh, walking to his room and then back outside to his small range, many knives in his hands, leaving Winter to sit in the middle of the living room.

Winter looked around the messy room, it looked to be once a clean room, almost artificial. Now, it was a like a dumpster. Winter walked down the nearest hall, it had two rooms. One on the left, and one of the right. On the left, Moon and Qibli where they were inspecting the room, picking up and inspecting the small pictures and other various objects. Winter turned to the room on the right, inside it was fit for a queen, it was like a fire burned through the room, but instead of scorching and ruining it, It purified it. _It's cleaner than the palace._ Winter observed. Walking to the wall.

Winter picked up a gun, observing the device, pointing the barrel towards his face. Then pointing it towards the bed, seeing that he could use it, but it was extremely uncomfortable. He then looked out the window, seeing Ethan skillfully throwing knives at the target, amazed at how Ethan could hit the middle every time. _I wish I had the ability to throw weapons like that. It'd make me an amazing warrior. I could practically stop any war with skills like those._ Thought Winter, ogling at Ethan.

Ethan threw his last knife into the target, sticking it into the middle. Letting out a long sigh, he went to pull them out of the target and walk back into the house, walking into the plain white bathroom, he set the knives aside and turned the tap on. He soaked his face with cold water, then looked into the mirror. He looked at his face, it was a clean white skin, brown eyes and black hair. With barely any facial hair minus a barely noticeable moustache. _I could've avoided this._ Ethan internally sighed as walked to the closed door. _If I stayed away from that crack, I wouldn't have any damn dragon's In my life. Well, at least I know they're not legends._ He thought, opening the door and hitting a dragon.

"Ow!" Moon yelped, backing away from the door. Rubbing her head with one of her talons.

"Moon, are you spying on me?" Ethan asked suspiciously, gripping his knives as he backed away from Moon.

"No! No I wasn't - not at all," Moon answered, casually walking away from Ethan and into her room with Qibli, closing the door.

 _If I just stayed to myself, like I always did._ Ethan thought once more, walking to his room. "Drop the gun!"

Winter jumped as he heard Ethan yell at him, dropping the gun on the floor. "What? What's going on?" Winter asked, watching Ethan pick up the gun.

"This -" He said, holding the gun up. "Is a weapon," he said, opening the window and then shooting at a target. "This something that should be treated with respect, and should **never** be pointed towards someone or something unless you intend on hurting them or yourself," Ethan lectured. "And you should **never** touch my weapons without my permission, look at this! I had them all sorted by colour, size and power, now it's like a college dorm!"

 _What?_ Winter thought, watching Ethan reorganize the weapons.

"Ok - I'll do this tomorrow. I'm going to bed, and I do not want to be _studied_ when I am asleep," He told Winter, slipping off clothes for his Pajamas. Before he put his head on the pillow, he looked at Winter again. "No studying," He growled once more, falling to sleep with a knife in his hand.

Winter sighed and went to lay on the massive bed. _I wonder what this world of Scavengers looks like._ Winter wondered, dreaming of massive scavenger dens, made of stone bricks and wood. _I wish I could become a scavenger, and explore this world._ Winter wished, looking at Ethan peacefully sleep next to him, on the far side of the bed. Looking outside, he could see the small white moon, the night darker than any night he had seen before. _I can't see the stars._ Winter realized, getting up and looking out the window. The night sky was bland, just a pale black void. _I'm sure it's just one night._ Winter told himself, falling asleep next to Ethan.

 **A/N: Alright, so I just noticed I have a mostly U.S. audience. So, next chapters I'll try to adopt a more American way of talking instead of Canadian. If you see anything that should be spelled in a different way, like defence and defense, please leave a review highlighting it so I can change that. Aside from that, I would appreciate reviews that give me an insight of what I should improve on.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ethan woke up peacefully, feeling the icy cold air splash against his face. Letting out a groan, he turned on his side, seeing Winter's slightly open maw, jumping back as he saw him, sighing as he remembered that he had the dragons in his life. Pushing himself up off the floor, walking to his cabinet and putting on one of his many forest camo fatigues. Ethan walked into the garage, packing a red toolbox with various items, walking into the woods once he had all of his materials.

Ethan looked at the glowing hole, seeming to be stagnant in growth, he set down the red box and opened it, revealing equipment such as amp and voltmeters, test vials, and electrical equipment. Ethan first took the voltmeter, connecting two wires to the voltmeter.

"What are you doing?" Ethan jumped as he heard the voice behind him, looking at the mouth of the cave, seeing Turtle keeping a respectable distance from him.

"I'm measuring the volts of this hole, I have a feeling it has something to do with electricity," replied Ethan, touching one wire to the hole. "If that's the case, I have a theory for this," he said, touching the other wire to the hole, causing an explosion that sent him back into Turtle.

"What was that?" Turtle groaned, getting Ethan off of him.

"I don't know, but I have a theory," Ethan said. "I suspect that the hole in the wall is electrically charged, and it had so much electrical potential that it blew up the voltmeter," He theorized, taking another device out of his toolbox.

"What's that?" Turtle asked, looking over his shoulder.

"It's a Geiger counter, it's used to measure radiation," Ethan said, attaching the Geiger counter to a long stick. "I'm hoping this won't explode, this was expensive," mumbled Ethan, holding the stick up and setting the Geiger counter next to the hole, with it emitting a sudden burst of clicking with it stopping when it got too close. _What the hell?_ Ethan wondered, pulling the counter back, the small device to not working anymore. Ethan tried to understand the strange anomaly, until he suddenly realized what was happening and jumped back, trying to get behind cover. "Get behind something!" Ethan yelled, causing Turtle to jump and hide next to Ethan. A long sigh erupted from Ethan as he stood up, walking back to the house as he took his clothes off. "Follow me."

The bathroom door opened as Ethan and Turtle walked in, Turtle sat down in the corner, watching Ethan as he turned the wheel on the shower. Steaming water shot out of the shower head and caused Turtle to recoil back, not expecting water to come out of the shower head. "Get in."

"But - what if it's so hot that it'll kill me?" Turtle asked, slowly backing away from Ethan. Turtle took a quick glance of the water vapours rise into the air, condensing into small droplets of water on the ceiling.

"Just get in the shower!" Ethan growled, trying to push Turtle off the wall.

"No! I'm not going in there!"

Ethan tried once more to force Turtle into the shower, being met with failure and a claw to his face. _There's gotta be a way to get this dragon into the shower._ Ethan thought, staring at Turtle. "Turtle, correct?" Ethan asked, his tone mature, like a true king, gaining the attention of Turtle.

"That's my name, Turtle," Turtle confirmed.

"Alright, Turtle. Listen, that small glowing hole had me concerned, for you and me both," Ethan started. "I got so concerned as it emitted so much radiation that it broke my Geiger counter, and, I'm not sure if your species has discovered radiation yet, but radiation is _deadly_. It has been known for causing cancer and has been used in weapons of mass destruction that have been used many years ago, and you can still feel the effects of said weapons. So, please take a shower."

Turtle looked at the shower once more, sighing as he cautiously walked towards the shower, letting the hot water run over his talons. After few minutes passed, Turtle stepped into the shower, feeling the hot water run down his scales _. This is nice._ Turtle thought, enjoying the feeling of the water running down his scales, taking a few minutes to shower.

"Ok, that's enough," Ethan said, turning off the water, stopping the flow of warm water.

"Ok," Turtle sighed, stepping out of the shower, water dripping off of him, trying to open the door.

"Stop, first you're going to have to dry yourself," Ethan said, tossing a white towel to Turtle, getting Turtle to dry himself off. "Ok, now get out of here," Ethan opened the door for Turtle, allowing him to walk out of the room.

Ethan stripped himself of his pants and underwear, stepping inside the hot shower. _Radioactive glow hole, how can that be any use to me in the future?_ Ethan pondered, trying to make sense of the anomaly. _What was that?_ Ethan wondered, poking his head out of the opaque shower curtains. " **Get out**!" Ethan yelled at Winter, who came In to inspect the bathroom.

Winter quickly ran out of the bathroom, leaving the door open. "Ugh, dammit," Ethan huffed, throwing a nearby object at the door to close it. _Dragons,_ Ethan laughed.

 **A/N: Short chapter, sorry for the lack of action.**


	5. Chapter 5

Qibli tore through the plastic of a packed meat, starting to chew on it when he got through the plastic.

"This meat tastes strange," Moon said, chewing the bloody pork meat.

"This tastes like Scavengers," Qibli said, unaware of how Ethan just walked into the room, a horrified look on his face, causing Moon to laugh.

"Hey guys! Look what I found," Kinkajou called out, holding up a bundle of mushrooms.

"How do you know they're safe to eat?" Winter asked, eyeing the mushrooms

"They're not. You'll get a high if you eat these specific mushrooms. Never eat wild mushrooms," Ethan said, taking the mushrooms from Kinkajou's talons.

"But there's no fruit in that cold white box, what am I supposed to eat?" Kinkajou asked, seeing Ethan suddenly raise his brows and look at Moon, Qibli and Winter, stacks of packaged meat on the floor. Ethan ran to the fridge and opened the door, the brightly lit interior revealing… Nothing. All the meat was gone, the only pack left, had a huge bite in it.

 _God - Ugh…_ Ethan scowled, grabbing a notebook and writing down a small checklist. _Hazard suit; dust filtration gas mask; fruit; Geiger counter; and meat._ He wrote down, going back to his room and on the computer.

"Moon?" Winter asked, slightly poking Moon.

"Yes?" She responded after swallowing the last bite of meat.

"What did the scavenger think before he went to his room?" He questioned

"He thought of these things called a Hazard Suit, a dust filtration gas mask, something called a Geiger Counter, as well as food," Moon told the curious Icewing.

"I'll be back in about two hours, I need to go the city to get a few things," Ethan said, grabbing his keys from the table.

"Can I go with you?" Winter asked hopefully, blocking the doorway.

"No. I don't want the government to follow us, or media to shove interviews down my throat," Ethan said with a stern wave of his hand. Winter didn't move from his position, not allowing Ethan to get through. _Maybe If I hand these dragons to the government, I can be let off? But -_ Ethan's thoughts were interrupted by Moon.

"You should still bring Winter with you, or at least one of us," Moon suggested. "We should have a vote to see who goes with Ethan! I'd rather stay here," Moon said, with Turtle, Kinkajou, and Qibli nodding with her.

"No. That's final," Ethan said, pushing Winter out of the way to get in his black-tinted window car and drive off.

Ethan came towards the first red light, the city visible in the distance. He turned on his phone, putting someone on speaker.

"Hi!" An old voice came through the phone, greeting Ethan.

"Hi Dad! How have you been lately?" Ethan asked, a massive smile on his face.

"I've been good! The wild birds really have a liking to my bird feeder, and the bees and butterflies have found my garden to be a suitable home. What have you been up to?" Ethan's father questioned.

"Nothing much. Ended up having a few hungry hippos stay over, but everything has been good. Also, do you want me to get you something?" Ethan asked, stopping at another red light.

"I'm fine, I got to go now. Have a good day, Ethan!" Ethan's father said, hanging up the phone. Ethan let out a sigh, suddenly noticing an icy blue tail in the back.

"Winter, I swear to god if that's you," Ethan nearly yelled. Gaining no response from Winter, he grabbed Winter's tail and pulled it, gaining a yelp from the dragon. "Winter I said you couldn't come for a reason, a reason that no one could argue with, yet you still come here?" Ethan vented, now entering the city. Massive skyscrapers blocked big portions of the sun, casting massive shadows on the asphalt ground. Huge crowds of people were walking through the city, stopping at hotels, diners and shops. Ethan looked back to see Winter, who was in awe of seeing a proper city for the first time. Ethan parked his car in a nearly full parking lot, stopping the car and getting out. "Stay. Here."

Winter sat in the car and watched Ethan walk off, trying to push open the door when it was locked. _Three Moons._

 _Joint Defence? This the place?_ Ethan wondered, walking into the shop and seeing gas masks, hazard suits, tactile Kevlar suits, and other items.

"Welcome to Joint Defence! The only Canadian military gear shop in this state!" The cashier welcomed. "So please, don't say we spelt defense wrong," he finished.

"Don't worry about it, I'm Canadian too. Do you have a dust filtration mask, hazard suit and a Geiger counter?" Ethan asked the cashier.

"Yes we do! Follow me," The man said, walking into the Hazard isle. Many hazard suits and gas masks were on display for customers. "I'm assuming you want radiation protection, so I recommend the CBRN hazard suit, used by Canadian special forces, and the best dust filtration mask is the G5T4 Version 5.0, as for Geiger counters, they're all the same."

Winter inspected the car door, flipping a small switch on the door handle, unlocking the door the door with a click. Winter's head tilted slightly, pulling the lever and opening the door as the hot air washed over his cold body. "This is amazing! A scavenger city and I can explore it!" Winter squealed, jumping out of the car and running into an alley.

Ethan looked at a shop, trying to resist his urges to go there. _C'mon, Ethan. You can't have that stuff._ He told himself. _No. You told yourself you would quit having that crap._ He said to himself again. … _I deserve it for putting up with those dragons._ He sighed, walking into the store.

Winter poked his head around the corner of an alley, observing the massive crowd at the small park in front of a stage. Four people walked on to the stage, strange objects in hand. Setting up more foreign objects. The one with a triangular stick stuck a cord into a box, plucking the stick as it released a thunderous sound.

"Welcome! Everyone! We present to Y'all, the Dragon's Will!" The leader said, throwing the microphone on the ground. The people started to play a song made with alien sounds, starting with three drum beats as the guitar, keyboard and secondary guitar assisting the beat in the background, at times. After a minute, the climax reached with a guitar riff, causing Winter to move his body to the song.

 _Nice._ Ethan thought, walking past a rock concert, but stopping when something caught his eye. _I swear to god, I'm going to kill this dragon._ He thought angrily until he saw Winter get bagged and dragged into the alley. Ethan quickly ran into the alley before he heard voices.

"Yo dawg, dawg. Imagine how much this thing skin would sell for," a man said.

"Nah man, you dissin. We gotta sell this to the government, they'd pay a fortune for this" Another, older man said.

"What about the teeth and bones, man?" The other person argued. "Bet that them bones would go for a ton, bro."

"Man, you there got a fine point," the older one said. "Or, we can bring it back to the motherbase, bet this liz could get us some good - AH!" The older man yelled, getting stabbed in the gut with a karambit.

"Yo! You wanna screw with the gang?" The younger thud threatened, punching Ethan in the ribs. Ethan regained his posture to kick the young thug in the liver, causing him to fall to the ground. Ethan ran to Winter and quickly freed him.

"C'mon!" Ethan said, running to the car, picking up his karambit.

Ethan and Winter both got inside the car, Ethan taking a deep breath as the doors closed, starting the car and starting the trip home. "Winter," said Ethan, gaining the attention of the Icewing. "I locked the car and told you to stay here for a reason, Winter," Ethan scolded. "We could've had the media on our asses, do you know how much money a news outlet could make if they found out about you?" Ethan asked. "It's a lot. We were lucky you only had those two people kidnap you, but we could've avoided that, avoided possibly taking life. If those two tell the authorities about me, I'll be placed on the wanted list," Ethan sighed. "Winter, I know this world better than you. I can guarantee that the people here are more corrupt and more powerful than you, or anyone else in your world. Especially governments."

"I doubt that scavengers could beat someone like Darkstalker," Winter retorted.

"Describe what made Darkstalker so powerful," Ethan said.

"He was an animus, he enchanted himself to be invincible, he could also enchant almost anything to do whatever he wants," Winter explained.

"First, subject him to a tranquillizer fit for his size, once he's asleep, bring him to an empty room and encase his body with steel, make it so he can't move at all, making sure there's nothing that he can enchant in the room. Once you've done that, you can fill the room with a material such as concrete, so it will act as if he's encased in stone. If you really wanted to, you could add something to reinforce the material," Ethan said, continuing the drive home.

 _I suppose that's a way to beat Darkstalker._ Winter thought, looking out the window, cars moving in the same lane slowly moving past, while cars going the other direction shot past them, fewer and fewer cars when they got closer into the forest.

"Winter, I want you to help me with the groceries - OH SHIT!" Ethan yelled, slamming down on the brakes and steering the car out of the way to avoid hitting Kinkajou, the car slamming into a tree.


	6. Chapter 6

Winter groaned as he opened his eyes, swatting away a meat packet that was on his face. _What happened?_ He wondered, looking at the front of the car, glass shattered, the frame pulverized, a branch in front of Ethan. Winter got up, inspecting the unconscious human. Looking at the rearview mirror, he could see the splashes of crimson on his face, and the liquid dripping down the branch. The door was ripped open, Kinkajou's face suddenly full of worry as she saw Winter.

"Winter? Are you ok?" She asked quickly, wanting an answer.

"I'm fine, but the scavenger needs help," Winter pointed at Ethan, a drop of blood landing against his unmoving hands. Winter tried to get him out of the car, but found himself unsuccessful. "Kinkajou? Bring the others here," he ordered, sending Kinkajou off. Winter looked at the branch, and back to Ethan through the windshield. Winter, getting an idea, broke the branch and pulled it out, allowing him to access the driver's seat.

"Winter! I got them here," Kinkajou called, while the others gasped at the destroyed car.

"Help me get the scavenger out of the car," Winter barked at the group, pushing the car back onto the road, then removing multiple items. Winter gently picked up Ethan, then carefully placing him on the ground. His face had a massive gash, that stopped at nose bridge, his left eye vanished, just a trench of gore. Winter stepped inside the car with a cloth, putting it over Ethan's face. Winter was still shocked from the crashed, although he didn't suffer any damage, he had never seen something so _brutal_. _Why did he ram into that tree?_ The Icewing wondered, the cloth stopping the bleeding, the dragonets bringing him inside and placing him on a table.

"What happened?" Moon asked, looking at the body, his chest rising and falling, and face holding a frown.

"I - I don't know," Winter said, stuttering slightly. _I wish I could've retained the mindset to think clearly._ WInter thought. "He just - just crashed. He rammed into a tree when Kinkajou appeared," Winter explained, looking at Ethan's wound, which was profusely bleeding

The dragons jumped away from Ethan, as he began screaming. The dragons stood back, not knowing what to do. Ethan placed a hand on the towel, pushing himself off the table, attempting to walk to the kitchen but kept falling and groaning. Once he got to the kitchen, he got a large knife then stumbled to the garage, picking up a blow torch.

"Stop! You're going to hurt yourself!" Moon said, trying to stop Ethan, but was pushed back. Ethan heated the knife for a minute, then placed it on the wound. He let out loud screams of agony, cauterizing the wound as fast as he could, looking in a nearby piece of metal as a mirror, while the dragons watched in horror, the flesh sizzling and letting off the smell of cooked flesh, stopping and letting out long groans. "Are - Are you ok?" Moon asked, touching the wound, but was swatted away.

"I'll be back," Ethan breathed, walking into a bathroom, a few seconds later screams could be heard coming from the bathroom. Moon walked into the bathroom, seeing him pouring a foaming liquid onto his burned wound.

"What are you doing?" Moon asked, unsure of why he was causing himself more pain, catching him as he fell down due to immense pain. Moon touched his wound, it felt like a jagged dragon's scales due to how burned it was.

Ethan got out of Moon's hold, putting on hand on his wound. "I'll tell you later," Ethan said, leaving the bathroom but tripping multiple times until he got to the bed.

"What kind of work is the scavenger doing?" Qibli asked Turtle, poking the hazard suit.

"I remember him talking about stuff I've never heard of, like electricity, and radiation releasing a lot of radiation," _That radiation part confuses me_ Turtle thought, holding up a clean Geiger counter, the small device sitting quietly in Turtle's talons. "But I wish I knew what he meant, this world is so strange, so many strange things," Turtle continued.

"You're right," Winter said. "This world of scavengers is… Amazing, and just confusing. They made buildings bigger than the Ice palace at the scavenger city, things that glow vibrant colours," Winter told them, gaining looks of disbelief from the dragons. Winter saw Moon in the corner of his eye, "Moon! How is the scavenger?"

"I'm not sure, he just went to sleep," Moon said, watching Winter get up and go to Ethan's room. "Winter? You should leave him for now," Moon said to him. Winter looked inside the room and sighed, walking back towards the living room.

"What was he doing in that other room?" Winter asked Moon, laying down on a couch. "I could hear him screaming."

"He put a liquid on his wound," Moon responded, looking at the group of dragons around her. "I don't know what it was," she continued, her stomach growling.

"Moon, what's your opinion on the scavenger?" Qibli questioned, handing her a meat packet.

"He seems nice, but he seems to regret bringing us into his life," She said, taking the meat packet. "I hope he can just find a way to get us back," she sighed, taking a bite out of the meat packet, forgetting to remove the plastic. The Dragons finished their meals and went back to sleep.

A/N: I've decided to add a new, small part in this story. I'll try to work on it a little more, recently I've been caught up in school and _dear god_ writer's block


	7. Chapter 7

She sighed quietly as she woke up, opening her eyes to see a barely noticeable warm yellow colour. Seeing the colour, she smiled and pecked Qibli's snout, Moon then got out of the bed, almost as if she was a CIA spy infiltrating the soviets, doing her best to avoid waking up the others. Opening the door with a slight squeak, she began to walk down the hall, into the front room and out the door, walking into the dark forest. _I wonder what kind of things I'll find?_ She wondered, a smile on her face as she felt the dirt beneath her talons, almost dry but slightly moist, taking in the smell of the greens around the forest, yet a slight scent of pollution still retained in the air, giving the forest on Earth a very distinct smell from the forest on Pyrrhia.

Walking for an extended period of time, she didn't find any animals, unlike Pyrrhia's forests where it was practically overflowing with animals, the forests in Earth barely had any animals, at most there was just a bird calling out. A faint sound hit her ears, then sound of rushing water caught her ears, she walked towards the sound and found a river, tall cliffs acting as a shield, protecting the crystal clear river, the dim sunlight making the water glitter. Flying down, she took a sip of the river water, spitting it out as soon at it touched her tongue. _This tastes terrible!_

She rubbed the water off her tongue, noticing how she saw a primate in white, with some kind a face she's never seen before, big cylinders with a single hole on the bottom, and it's eyes like a bugs. She darted behind a rock in the shadows, watching the animal. It stretched and took a seat on a rock, seeming to admire the land. It on the rock for a few minutes, before it walked into the woods. _This is my chance! I can see and eat a native animal!_ Moon smiled as the she thought, flying up and landing on the ground, stalking the animal. Walking through the pines, the sun not shining through and the animal shivering for a split second. Feeling that it was her time, she pounced on the animal. Responding to her attack, the animal threw her into a nearby pine tree.

 _What?_ "Mphhh! Mphh?!" The created said, Moon jumping back as she didn't hear its thoughts while she was stalking it, being so focused on stalking it. "Wampppph!" _Stop! Or else!_ It said again, taking a defensive stance and backing away. She growled and lunged again at the creature, choking it with her tail. She could here the thing gasping for air, clawing at her tail, only met with failure. She smiled, but it quickly phased away as the animal began to strangle her. Her grip loosened and allowed the animal to break free. As the animal got free, it let her go and walked away. She rubbed her throat, easing the pain. She had never seen an animal fight with so much skill. _I need to write this down,_ she thought, walking back to the house, but met with a problem. She was lost. She looked around and saw no sign of the house or any way to get back to the house.

She looked up to the skies, she could fly back, she had more than enough space to fly off, like she was in Scarlet's arena. " _Don't fly. Flying is bad in this world, the following things will happen to you if you do; you'll be killed, you'll be seen, you'll be kidnaped, you'll -"_ Ethan's words rang in her head, she liked it when he gave lectures like that, as he felt like a father. She looked at her surroundings again, sighing and flying up.

" _ **Wow"**_

 **A/N: sorry I couldn't update sooner, I had to deal with big events in my life. If you see something that needs improvement, please leave a review on what I could improve on, I also have another story idea, and one I like. I'll be trying to get this or Situations done so I can do that one.**


End file.
